Saint
Saint is a Galran saboteur who had pretended to be Raible's son in order to take over Castle Gradam. Fiction Beast King Golion (TV series) In 1985 (about a year after the Galran attack on Altea), Galran soldiers recovered the corpse of Raible's infant son Roland, who had been shot to death by Galrans alongside his mother Raiza. They were killed in the Altean mountains, where a local tribe took pity on them and buried their corpses. Fifteen years later, the bodies were exumed by Galras; using the genetic material from the corpse, Honerva used her magic to give Saint the appearance of a 16 year old Roland. Saint was then deployed to Altea, where he met Princess Fala and the Golion team when he rescued Fala after the Blue Lion malfunctioned. Saint gained the trust of the Golion team via tricking them into thinking he was the real son of Raible, and even trained as a reserve pilot with them. He was then assigned to the control room. Saint slowly poisoned Raible to weaken him. As he was working with Prince Imperial Sincline, Golion was hit by a huge space cannon, seemingly destroyed. Saint also locked himself in the control room, dejected after Sincline seemingly leaves him to his luck, and Raible and the guards attempted to break in. But Golion was not destroyed. As the guards breached the door, Saint fired at Raible but Hys took the hit to protect her friend, which killed her, Saint left the scene soon after to escape the guards. Later as Saint tried to leave the castle he was confronted with the GoLion team and Raible, with Fala loudly calling him out on his betrayal and his' murder. Saint pretended to put away his gun only to fire in Fala's direction, however Raible took the shot - and since his injuries weren't fatal, he took the chance to blast Saint in the heart. As the Golion team left to treat Raible's injury, Saint managed to crawl accross the floor and say that this couldn't happen to Galra's best spy before dying of his wound. Comparisons to Voltron Unlike Garrett, who in Voltron is identified as a clone made from the same machine that made Lotor's clone earlier, Saint seems to have been a pre-existing Galran spy who willingly allowed his body to be transformed into a clone of a Raible's teenage son. The lack of footage of Saint in his original form allowed this change to be done easily. While Garret wanted an army of clones with himself as leader, Saint wanted Galra to take the opportunity to attack the front gate. In GoLion, Raible's son had not been yet named when he was with his father, but during his separation from Raible, and shortly before his death, Raiza named him Roland. By contrast, the imposter was named Saint, which seemed to have been his original name. In Voltron, Garrett was always the name of Coran's son and it also applied to his "clone". In GoLion, Roland and Raiza were murdered in the Altean mountains and a local tribe living there buried them. In Voltron, Garrett and Leda not only lived with the Arusian equivalents of the tribe but were taken away and into another dimension with help of their leader, a psychic who called on help from said dimensional beings. Notes * Saint is never seen in his original Galran form unless he was one of the Black Army soldiers seen digging up the grave. * Saint's name can be considered intentionally ironic as his actions are both cruel, and merciless, contrasting with the meaning of the word Saint. References Category:Beast King Golion characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males